character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary The Mage (Sometimes known as the Witch) is a class of magical female demons. Mages are girls capable of wielding magic at a young age with help from magic associations. They are much more carefree than their male counterparts the Skull. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies '''between 4-A to '''3-C | Low 1-C Name: Varies Origin: Nippon Ichi Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Witch, Mage Powers and Abilities: |-|Mage=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telepathy |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level '''(Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to '''Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have higher-dimensional power when compared to the other half of the Cosmos which has Fifth-Dimensional beings) Speed: MFTL+ '(Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) '| MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have higher-dimensional power when compared to the other half of the Cosmos which has Fifth-Dimensional beings) Durability: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have higher-dimensional power when compared to the other half of the Cosmos which has Fifth-Dimensional beings) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Stellar Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire: Tier 1 Fire spell. * Mega Fire: '''Tier 2 Fire spell. * '''Giga Fire: '''Tier 3 Fire spell. * '''Omega Fire: '''Tier 4 Fire spell. * '''Tera Fire: '''Tier 5 Fire spell. * '''Ice: '''Tier 1 Ice spell. * '''Mega Ice: '''Tier 2 Ice spell. * '''Giga Ice: '''Tier 3 Ice spell. * '''Omega Ice: '''Tier 4 Ice spell. * '''Tera Ice: '''Tier 5 Ice spell. * '''Wind: '''Tier 1 Wind spell. * '''Mega Wind: '''Tier 2 Wind spell. * '''Giga Wind: '''Tier 3 Wind spell. * '''Omega Wind: '''Tier 4 Wind spell. * '''Tera Wind: '''Tier 5 Wind spell. * '''Star: '''Tier 1 Star spell. * '''Mega Star: '''Tier 2 Star spell. * '''Giga Star: '''Tier 3 Star spell. * '''Omega Star: '''Tier 4 Star spell. * '''Tera Star: '''Tier 5 Star spell. * '''Astral Impact: The Mage fires a beam of powerful energy at the enemy. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1